


Guilt Ridden

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Guilt Ridden

Kakashi watched you with worry in his eyes. The machine next to your lifeless body beeped, just the noise of it made him uneasy. How could this have happened? He should be in his office right now, finishing paperwork for past missions, but his head was spinning.

He rested his hand on yours, hoping, praying, wishing that you would open your eyes. He should never have sent you on that mission, especially without proper backup. You had said you could handle it, he should never have let you talk him into it. Guilt wracked his mind, he should have gone with his gut and made sure you had the proper people with you. Hell, he should have been there with you.

Kakashi had never felt so helpless. The woman that he loved was lying in a hospital bed. He didn’t have a clue when, or if, she would wake up.

When the doctors came in to talk to him he was off in another world, memories of the two of you flooding his mind. Your smile, your laugh, just... you. As the doctors told him that they weren’t sure if you would recover his emotions went numb. What would he do without you?

Who would keep him in line? Who would make sure that he always upheld his duties as Hokage? Who would be there when he just needed a someone to talk to? Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut as the doctor left, holding back the tears that were stinging him.

One single tear slipped out, leaving a wet trail down his cheek and falling upon your hand. The slight sensation caused your hand to twitch. Just that small twitch made Kakashi catch his breath, but when he looked up and saw your eyes still closed that hope faded.

He moved his hand from yours and rested his forehead on your bed, on the brink of loosing all control of his emotions. As he could feel himself start to shake with tears he felt a slight brush on his neck. He had to be imagining things.

Your voice was soft as he heard it speak, the sound angelic to his ears. “Kashi.”

Kakashi’s head shot up and his eyes welled with tears when he saw your weak smile accompany him. He stood, his hands moving to your face quicker than you would have thought possible. He held your face, taking in every feature, just happy to see life in your eyes again. His lips pressed to yours, tears dripping onto your chest as they did.

He broke the kiss, moving backwards and keeping your hand in his. He placed a kiss on the back of your hand. “I thought I’d never see you again. I was so scared.”

Another weak smile painted your face. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

You attempted to sit forward and winced, clutching at your side, feeling the stitches that riddled it. Kakashi stopped you. “Just relax. You’re not going to be going on any missions any time soon.”

You laid back again. Silence filling the room. Kakashi broke the void. “I love you Y/n. I’m so sorry. I should have been there. I should have never let you go.”

“Don’t you dare blame yourself Kashi. You’re the Hokage for Christ sakes, it’s not like you can just up and leave for a mission anytime you want.”

He laid his head on your chest and you placed your hand in his hair, you stayed silent as he relaxed. The stress from the last couple days overtook him, exhaustion finally controlling him.


End file.
